I'm Dating Freddy Krueger
by Mr. Five
Summary: Yaoi Warning. A goth kid having a hard life finds it getting better in a sick and twisted way after unconsciously seducing Freddy Krueger who becomes his new boy friend but is prone to being extreme jealousy, over protective, and very loving to his man.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**I'm Dating Freddy Krueger **

**Dream 1 (Freddy Krueger And New… Victim?)**

John Nates had just turned eighteen that day on the sixth hour of the sixth day of the fifth month (since his mother born him prematurely). He had just finished taking out the trash to the curb as he rubbed a newly made bruise on his face. Looking back he dared not go back inside quite yet, he had just finished placing the trash bag into the trash can and was sitting on top of it waiting for the yelling inside to stop. His mother had just finished drinking his dad's beer and he was pissed. Every time they fought they got mad and when they got mad… he paid for it, ever since dad moved into the slums of Michigan after losing his job he resolved to live life as a bum of government aid funds. Drinking everyday and making John's life unbearable, he was forced to drop out of high school to 'help' bring in some money by working four jobs during the week. The weekends he was told to do the housework which he was told he had no say in what so ever. His money was arranged his mother to be deposited at a joint bank account which was gone before he had a chance to save just a little. Eventually John gave up since it was clear he wasn't moving out with a single penny to his name, he only hoped that he could get a friend to help him except… he had none.

It was rumored quite accurate sadly that John liked 'checking out' the football players that led to beatings and exclusion at most from any social interaction. John thanked God every day that his dad never found out he was gay or… he might not wake up the day after. The sun had already set then and he felt a little chill looking over his shoulder after hearing a heavy sway behind him he looked to see a coming breeze move tree branch of a dead tree behind him. In the dull light of a half bent lamppost he could barely make out the tree, an outline of a couple of run down houses in their neighborhood and the street name. In half fainted letters he made out the name… 'Elms Street' a very common name but it had a homely touch to it that made him feel comfortable. However as he was soothing himself he heard a loud scream from his house, "JOHN! YOU LITTLE SHIT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW"! John not going to try his dad's patience got up from his can (pun intended) and ran to the front door to his house. Opening the screen door he took off his shoes and walked into the living room careful not to step on the broken beer bottles.

Looking up from keeping an eye on the hazardous floor he looked right into his father's blood shot which were surrounded by dark sleepless eyes. His dad's face was read with a fuming presence all around him, taking deep heavy huffs the strong armed beer gut grizzled man tugged at his buzz cut whitening brunet hair cut looking madder than hell. His mother caring a strap in her hand which John knew only too well as it was whipping across his back.

Her hair was died read her original John never really knew since it was a new only every week either way her face told him she was quite older than how the makeup tried to make her seem. The trail of thought John had was brought to immediate attention to his dad who yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE OUT THE TRASH"? John was confused at this question as he had already done that just now. "I just did it's-"John was cut off by his dad's crude tone "THEN WHY IS IT ALL OVER THE KITCHEN FLOOR"!

John confused walked inside the kitchen to find it covered in garbage, John saw it was mostly last night's left over's so he figured it was done by his parents who would blame him for their own mess. John not wanting to argue said "I'll clean it up now" in a humble way to avoid any further repercussion. Knelt down to pick up the floor covered garbage but he felt a harsh whack on his back which knocked him to the ground. Then as John sought to get up he felt his dad's heavy foot on his back holding him down as his mother knelt in front of his face. Then taking a cigarette she lit it in front of him. John shuddered knowing what will happen next… wait! John remembered this 'DÉJÀ VU' it happened already, his parents beat him for a mess they made and sent him to bed. His mother burned his cheek with a cigarette and his dad… touched him.

John tried to figure this out but after remembering looking at himself in the mirror seeing the burn start to bubble with blood building under the skin which scared his pale beautiful skin. He remembered how he wished a hand would caress his smooth skin then look him in his hazel eyes then filled with tears, his hair once blond died black. Then John looked himself over a nice slim body covered in Goth like black jeans, a studded black belt, and a plain black short sleeve shirt. Removing his clothes leaving only a red pair of briefs he saw himself to be quite attractive if not desirable. Lying in his bed in the dark of his room he prayed as he began to sleep that he would get someone to love him that night in his dreams, since reality was not too kind to him.

Then it was clear… he was dreaming, taking in a breath he simply reshaped the world around him, now he was in his room lying face up looking at his ceiling. It was really dark out and being a little disturbed he turned on the lamp in his room to see a little into the dark. Lying back he let the lamps dim glow give him the ability to lay back and admire his décor around his room, mainly his posters of various things… creepy maybe but he saw solace in their images. The image of a dead crow rotting in its own nest over its shattered eggs the picture of Black Sabbath with a bloody background and a burned guy with a clawed glove wearing a Christmas sweater and a fedora… wait a minute.

John didn't remember buying that before, standing up he walked over to the poster running over the posters face. Somehow he was drawn to the face his fingers felt around those lips closing his eyes he let his fantasy work around his mind. As the picture smiled with its eyes opening wide the poster made its arms stretch out as the claws quietly stretched out preparing to cut the John to pieces. The face started to emerge next hoping to catch John by surprise who thought it was in his mind how the poster was taking on human feeling. Shivering then because there was cold of being so lonely which made him compelled to seek warmth in placing his lips against the posters, seeking some kind of warmth, placing his tongue in a sour mouth he messaged the other in his lip hold. Then sucking intensively on the others mouth he wrapped his arms around the poster's figure feeling the surprisingly comfy sweater warm his exposed skin. Still in his underwear he felt an erection grow in his underwear, taking a firm hold around the figure still in how own world he half dragged the other to the bed letting the figure lie on top of him. Finishing his kiss he finally release his lip lock holding the other close to him John opened his eyes. Looking upwards he saw the poster had come to life and was looking with a face which John thought was a mix of shock and disgust. However the disgust seemed faked, John being a rational person thought this was still part of the dream so he decided to play along a bit just to amuse his sleeping hours.

"What's wrong? Didn't like my kiss" said John taking his leg and rubbing the others groin area, which made the other one start but calmed to let the leg continue. John could see in the other's eyes that he enjoyed it but after a quick realization the figure stood up giving a mean snarl. "You like being a fag do you huh"? John feeling kinky and liking the mix of horror and queer in his fantasy's said lustfully "you know it, so how's about you get over here and scare my 'undies' off of me"? The figure widened his eyes in surprise John knew he hit the right nerve because there was some consideration in the other's eyes. Rubbing his own upper thighs John moaned, "I like guys who are a bit on the… supernatural side, who'd be serial killers, monsters, demons… or guys like you" John said licking his lips and standing up and walking over to the figure. Placing his fingers on the others burned skin he felt the bits of dried puss and the smell of scorched flesh which oddly enough strained his underwear. Clamping his legs around the others somewhat weakening legs he rested his head on the other's shoulders and started kissing the others neck.

The other one never experienced a victim like this before, always open to such… 'delights' in life there was little harm and indulging now, after all he plays both sides of the line. So no wanting to cut up this one he flung his glove aside and lifted the others legs in a firm grip. Then with the other hand he placed his fingers in John mouth he engulfed the fingers in his mouth sucking on their iron like taste. Tasting the bits of flesh that have burned over and guessing from how he was working his tongue he might of let some bodily fluids leak from some scaring, but he didn't care. He savored the taste since it really didn't taste bad it was like liquefied almonds. The figure titling his head back to let his hat fall from his head looked the other in his blissful eyes, "boy I go myself a keeper here… he he he. I never had someone who'd take delight and sucking on my rotting parts before, I'd bet you suck on something else hhmm….he he he" said the figure with desire in his eyes. John at this point who liked this situation decided he wanted to suck some cock so he said casually "you mean you cock, sure just strip down and we'll hit the bed".

That caused the other to drop John's legs and retract the others fingers from his mouth, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU MESSING WITH ME KID"? The words the figure said hurt John and it shown in his eyes. "Please…" John began don't misunderstand me, "I honestly find you attractive. I am honestly into anyone who is a man". The other not trusting the others words completely walked closer till his mouth was mere inches away from the other, "why"? said the grotesque mouth.

John looking a bit embarrassed decided it was best to be honest and since this was a dream he might as well admit to something he never told another living soul. ".. I" John said trying to get the words out "I have a curtain… feeling for all men, I don't know why but I… find something in each one that makes them someone I want to be with, I admit others I desire more than some but… I love. That is I love all men, I see something about them that makes them desirable even in my dad I see his strong arms, and even when he touches me… I am happy because I know those strong arms are holding me down. Then with someone like you… I desire those eyes, they may be foreboding at first but they, seek me out they call to me and your glove although lethal I see an artistic flare in them. This sweater you wear lets me know you're festive and I can have nice holidays with you by a warm fir.. oh sorry but I would like it if we were to get that far, because no matter what my instincts say or you, or my life I… have something in me. It's strong than those things and it tells me… it tells me 'this one is meant for you don't let him go' and I beg you now. I want a chance to be with you I don't care what it means my life is worth nothing so… please let me love you". Then John broke down crying there shivering trying not to lose face in front of this dream hopefully boyfriend who he just confessed with no real logic behind it, however despite the obscurity of the others motives the figure held him. John stopped crying as he was gently lifted and carried over to the bed and placed gently down by the figure. Looking up in the other's eyes bewildered John saw a sort of wanting in the other's eyes that said 'it's alright I want someone to love also'. Then after the figure spread open John's legs he pulled off his own pants and half burn boxers to reveal a slimly green tinged fleshy cock, which clearly haven't been spared from the fire. John looking at it in amazement imagined being entered by it which made his cock jump with excitement. Something about this nightmarish figure made him in glow the figure saw the other getting wet around the cockhead, and ever since the furnace he haven't sucked on a cum coated cock. So bending over John and kicking away his pants he raised his hand away and there were his bladed gloves, John like how the blades shimmered. As the bladed hand lowered itself to John's waste he felt his underwear being cut from both sides of his hips then in one smooth slip were thrown across the room. Then licking his lips the figure brought his mouth down with his tongue sticking out he with his green muscle lapped at the cock head. That earned a moan from John, then huffing as his cock vanished inside the other's mouth and he didn't know what happened to it but it made him feel so good.

Thrusting his hips forward he felt cum just being sucked from his balls, he felt a hose like muscle go down into his pee hole and slither down into his balls and suck the cum out. All the while it felt like billions of little hands were messaging and gratifying his cock "ah ah ah ah, oohhh oohhh ah ah ah you are fantastic aaaaaaaa… … … nnnnnnn" John cried as his legs now raised up as he tried to keep his voice from crying out as they jerked in place. Then all at once he felt a flood escape his cock in a flood of white fluid he laid back as the figure sucked all the come down licking the remaining fluids from his lips and then looking down to see a little pinkish cum come out of his own head.

Looking down at John's entry he saw it was a bit tight and not used often enough so since he already used his mouth once… sliding his fingers in first he probed around finding some sweet spots. John regaining some of his mind raised his head and asked panting "I… don't know you name…" the figure just smiled licking his lips and said "its Freddy and I hope you'll scream that name out when I fucking tap that ass of yours". John loved the crudeness in the others voice licked his own lips and said sounding like he was in heat "well Freddy, I'm John and… I would like to be your boyfriend". That made Freddy's eyes widened as he rose his head from the task at hand then slowly he gave a wicked smile, "are you sure? 'Cuz' once your mine… _-your mine-_". John read the warning in his words and he said not hesitating having known the answer all along "Freddy my life is garbage my school hated me, I have no money, no friends, my parents beat me and I am going nowhere so please let me at least have you". The words were so honest and filled with want that Freddy with a serious face leaned forward right to John's forehead and planted a kiss. Then in one quick movement he placed his mouth to Johns as and penetrated him with his tongue. John felt his muscle down there stretch wide, it felt like millions of other tongues were growing and branching off from one another as he felt his entire insides being explored. He felt the tongues split up into tiny trillions and find their way into every organ, every vein, and every cell and tease him to the makings of his creation making him orgasm like he never before. In a wild jerk of him hips he felt the mother of all cum's coming but Freddy taking his finger pushed it into his pee hole and plugged his cum. Making his cum build up in his cock increasing its size. Pain mixed with a bone shaking desire made John try and push the cum out but Freddy's finger held firmly in place not letting one drop of cum out. Looking at his arousal John saw his cock turn dark purple having all the blood built up but not being able to go anywhere. However John felt clear head somehow and the cock didn't really hurt but made him feel EXTREMELY anxious. Saying in little stops "pl..…le..let m-m-me CUM"! Freddy just chucked wickedly understanding the others wants said plainly lifting his hand from Johns cock but leaving his finger in place (by means of removing his finger) stood over John. Then arranging John so his ass tilted a little upwards Freddy knelt on the bed and lined his own cock with Johns now swollen ass, then in a painful but very stimulating jab he fitted his sliming cock in John's ass. Such a tight fit, but made his bowels vibrate with joy he allowed his ass to shallow Freddy's cock inch by inch till it couldn't go anymore inside. Unable to utter anything besides "aahhh… ooooh…. Aaaaa…. FUCK... FREDDY!" John allowed himself to being brutally ass fucked by that hardened half melted cock. After pounding so hard John in real life would have had his hip bone shattered received his reward, Freddy feeling his own orgasm hit gave his finger wriggle out of John's pee hole to allow a tidal wave of cum flood the room floor. As after both hitting orgasm Freddy landed limp like on top of John who tired and half asleep held onto Freddy with his what might he could spare.

Then before everything went silent and dark he heard Freddy say "remember _**-'your mine'-.**_

THE END….OR IS IT?

No it isn't it continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**I'm Dating Freddy Krueger **

Dream 2 (I can barely sleep at night)

John woke up from that crazy dream… slimy. He got up and felt a bucket load of something sticky and oozy drip from his ass, thinking he messed himself he looked half expecting a load of shit on his bed. However he found… cum a lot of it with a little tinge of pink to it, holding his breath he looked over to the end of the room and found his underwear. Cut off like in his dream, John not sure he believed what happened last night to him was real or not figured he was just hallucinating. Then he wondered where all this cum come from did if it was all just a dream? Looking at himself in the mirror he saw his legs were dripping with that pinkish love juice.

Then a thought came to him… maybe his dad last night, maybe his dad wanted seconds. Since he was still half asleep made his dad seem something more acceptable to him, then John thought of how messed up that was… having a burn victim over his dad. Rolling over in his head the more reasonable explanation he figured it was best to sneak in the bathroom wash himself off with a shower and see if last night affected his dad. Walking over to put a towel he kept hung on his desk chair around his waist he realized that… his hips weren't sore. Not one pinch of pain he got usually when he moved after getting raped (if last night could be considered rape). He actually felt a little quiver of self pleasure from moving around, it felt good. Inside of him he felt like the cum was massaging his insides a bit, like it was being doing it out of its own free will. Then as he stood there getting flushed from having his prostate tickled by that love juice he figured he better get going before he added his own particular brand to the mix.

Wrapping his towel around of himself John left his room in hurry feeling particularly aroused and not wanting to mess himself more scurried as quietly as he could to the bathroom down the hall. Then closing and locking the door he removed the towel and placed it on the sink counter and walked hurriedly over to the shower to start the water. He did this in a hurry cause he felt since he left his room his insides tickling and shaking uncontrollable he felt the opening of his ass spasm as he let out a heat moan, "aeh aeh oooohhhnnn oohhnmmm ah ah sto-op… n-no". However despite protesting he enjoyed the way his insides shook licking his lips in desire on the shower started getting hot enough he with legs shaking like crazy went inside. However as he tried to stand up in there he was brought to his knees by a suddenly shock to his system. Getting on hands and knees he groaned and moaned praying for this sensual torture to end… but he really didn't want it to feeling his cock in his free hand as the other gripped painfully at the tub siding. His erection pulsed and grew as the water tickled his sensitive body lying on his back now he lifted his legs and felt in entire insides being coated by that pinkish cum.

Trying to stifle his moans of pleasure he sucked on his hand which gripped the tub hoping to soothe himself, as he felt an invisible form give a first sharp pound into his ass. With his finger in his mouth he gave an excited cry as he felt his hips jerk.

Hearing a familiar chuckle in his head right before he was hit with an even harder thrust which caused him to shrill and make his legs shake freely in the hair. His hand chocking his cock tried desperately to jerk it and hopefully release some of his building up arousal instead found himself weak and at the mercy of his own pleasure.

Trying he put he took his hand from his mouth and figured if only he could dig some of that stuff from his insides. However he was hit with a series of powerful thrusts which moved him an inch in the tub _and_ cause him to whimper in excitement. He knew this would end up killing him so with his might he tried pushing that stuff from his bowels by using pure force of will to expel it from his body. However as he was feeling the cum behind to leave something lifted his ass in the air holding him in that position as a series of ass quivering thrusts came down on him.

Even though the thrusts didn't hurt the pleasure was shaking his foundation as the warm water relaxed his body but as if whatever was sending him to the brink of insanity sensed Johns discomfort it ended it with a stream of Johns cum flowing onto his face. Then easing his ass back to the bottom of the tub, John felt every bit of that cum leave his bowels and he saw it flow by his head and disappear down the drain. Giving a sigh of relief and pleasure John just lay there to regain some of his wits and to keep his body from becoming too relaxed. He needed to finish the shower quickly before his dad hears it and starts on him for wasting water. So standing up at once ignoring his physical weakness John made a quick rinse off the cum at least from his body then he turned off the water. Then after taking a few deep breathes to steady himself before leaving the shower and drying himself off then after he was dried to his satisfaction he wrapped the towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom he moved quickly to his room and once there he started to think about what just happened as he closed the door behind of him. Walking over to the mirror he checked to see if he was hallucinating. He expected to see baggy eyes, a twitching muscle spasm around his forehead, pale shallow skin. However he looked just fine, he looked very well rested. Sighing deeply he shook his head and began to get dressed in his usual wear and looked back at the mirror and noticed something.

At first it seemed like nothing, but after looking closer at his face he found he had a glow about him, a sort of self assuring state of pleasure. Shaking his head thinking at how feminine that sounded he started out of his room and headed downstairs to asset today's trials for him. Being Saturday he had a day off of work, but he still had house chores to get started he only hoped he would get something to eat first. Then as he started down the stairs he heard… cooking the never heard before in his house sound of bacon cracking, toast being toasted, and eggs were done sunny side up ready to be dipped. Upon the bottom of the stairs John looked almost fearfully around the kitchen doorway and saw something that made his skin crawl.

His mother… was cooking breakfast, that was an all time first. Not only that he looked around and found everything cleaned, the floor vacuumed, the garbage taken out with some new additions (mainly beer bottles). The house looked like a normal household for once, something John hadn't really experienced before but after hearing his mother say a cheerful "good morning honey" he knew he was dreaming. Taking a few breathes he tried to wake himself self up closing his eyes however upon opening them he found his mother standing in front of him holding out a plate of two eggs, two butter and cut pieces of toast, and a crispy side of bacon.

John had a look of stunned surprise as he looked at the food at back at his mom who just stood there smiling like she was one of those house wives in those black and white commercials. Dressed in a nice dress, wearing an apron, and smiling cheerfully taking a suddenly pride in her appearance and doing all the household chores he usually had to get done. "Mom" John began, "are you okay… is this about last night". His mother just looked admittedly sad as she nodded then held out the plate for John to grasp somewhat confused at this sudden and major change in his abusive mother. "Oh John" his mother began "last night was terrible I admit I wasn't too… broke up about it till I went to bed. Then last night oh John last night" his mother said as she walked over and looked at him imploring. "I had a enlightening event last night, a dream came to me and it told me that I was wrong" she said her face looking into empty space as she was reliving her dream. "There was a… monster, he had a horrible clawed hand, and… and evil eyes, he cackled so wickedly oh John it scared me to death. Then he told as he rang his blade across my back cutting flesh that 'if I ever hurt you again… he'd drag me to the bottom of hell. Well he then told me to start be a good mother, then I woke up a couple of hours ago and I thought it was all a dream… but I looked at my bag… and John dear, it was covered in scares where his blades cut me… it was still bleeding. Oh honey it scared me to death, but then I realized John… that was God talking to me". That freaked John, the 'monster' seemed more like Freddy from his dreams, but what freaked him out more than that was that his mother had become the good wife over night. "Yes" his mother continued "John didn't like me being a bad mother so he sent the devil to me to set me straight. Well not John I am a righteous women and I will be the most loving wife and more importantly mother in the whole world". Then with eyes looking like she was touched by Jesus and an in awe smile she went to the counter to fetch a knife and fork for John then with a smile she said "enjoy your food sweaty and just relax today. Your dad had his own awakening he has wonderful news for you".

John not wanting to press the issue fearing his other might have had mental break due to a possible dream coincidence, but in truth he knew there was something supernatural going on in his house. Going to the dinner table John flinched to see his dad, but then after taking a better look he wasn't sure the man before him was his dad. He had one of his best suits one only it was clean, ironed, and he was no longer looking the part of a dress up drunk. His father actually shaved his stubble away, took a shower, dressed himself nicely and had just finished his own breakfast. John shaking in spot took the seat farther away from his old man then still looking in shock at his dad started dipping his toast in his egg.

His dad was reading the newspaper and circling ad's with a pen as he had a look of… extreme joy on his face. Then his dad folded his paper put it to his side and looked admiringly at his son, "hello sport how are you today" his dad said in a voice as clear and confident as someone with some pride. John not really used to the whole normal family routine gave a dull "uh" as an answer then after composing himself he said "fine dad… what are you doing today"? John said this with a bit of uncertainty in his voice not wanting to piss his dad from his good mode but his dad continued to smile as him as he said "I am getting a job".

John leaped from his seat at this response and landed with a thud again "DAD! You're getting a job? But-but I thought you said you'd never work again". His father just laughed good naturedly at his son's response.

"A-ha-ha-ha son, sport, I am a new man. As your mother properly said we have been blessed by God to raise you right and to be productive member of society. So from now on I will be working to support this family of ours, you mother will take care of the house, and you… well my boy I am sending you back to school".

John looked scared out of his mind at this turn of events "dad…" John began to say fear in his voice "you're scaring me… we need to get you and mom to a doctor". His father just chuckled off the remark like it was candy drops on his tongue "oh my boy nothing is wrong with me… in fact I have never been better. I am finally taking responsibility as father and husband and by golly John I am giving you an education. I have talked with your principle over the phone and he's agreed to let you start this Monday with continuing your classes and since you did so well all year you just have to finish some tests to show you ready for the exams. Then sport after graduation I can help you get into any college …or university you want. Or if higher education is not in your line of thinking you tell me what you want to do and we'll do it after all it's your life sport".

John was so happy to hear that he almost cried but he was still too creped out to be too emotional he could only manage to say between stunted exhales of joy "well… thanks dad". His father just gave him a knowing smile and his mother came in then to give John a class of fresh squeezed orange juice. John smiling now and thanking his mother finished his breakfast glad to have a loving home.

John undressed to his underwear and being completely exhausted from a big dinner and spending his day studying so he got caught up open his covers and got into bed. Smiling contentedly at how lucky he is now then before turning off his light he had a thought that maybe his dream boy friend was…real and he might have another encounter like before.

So John quickly turned off the lamp and covered up and tried to get to sleep as fast as possible but not before removing his underwear thinking it might get in the way.

Then for what seemed like endless heartbeats and total silence he laid there grinding his legs there in anticipation with his eyes closed hoping for his dreams to come true. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

John woke up in the morning with a sigh… Freddy didn't come last night, giving a little pout he turned on his stomach and hugged his pillow. Closing his eyes tightly shut he wished his lover was with him right now but giving a bereft sigh he felt some tears forming in his eyes. Just then as he felt like crying he felt a tiny little…'peck' on his ass cheek. Opening his eyes he turned over and uncovered himself to find nothing.

Thinking hopefully he is being played with he searched his bed thoroughly then half hoping he checked under his bed to find again nothing… except for some socks and his dirty magazines. Sighing he pulled himself up on his bed looking down on the floor feeling a little down. "You must have missed me baby" John heard in his eye from a familiar voice with a little bit of wickedness in the tone. John turned his head quickly to see Freddy's burned off face looking at him seductively. "Oh yes!" John cried as he drew close to give Freddy a long deep kiss. Then after they finished and John had that growing taste in his mouth from Freddy's green massaging muscle he stared into the dream demons eyes his lips still close to Freddy's (who's was burned off but can still kiss pretty damn well).

"Freddy" John then said parting a bit at his mouth to let the words out "you… really made my parents like that for me"? Freddy a little embarrassed at the sentiment John had in his voice and the way it made Freddy seem like a real sensitive guy looked away a bit trying to hide his admitting expression. "I just… didn't like how they hurt you, and… I wanted them to treat you right. No one has the right to treat you like their little bitch…" Freddy turned to face John with a large smile "except me". Then putting his arms around John he drew him close and gave him a long deep kiss sucking on his tongue and using his ungloved hand to grip on John's butt cheeks. While John was pressing his slim body again Freddy he felt Freddy's strong grip tease his ass a bit before going in for a routine expect ion.

John broke the kiss and shuddered as he felt a familiar force push past his defenses a cute moan escaped John's watery mouth. Face blushed as he felt himself opening downstairs for some much needed loving. "Oh Freddy" John whimpered… "nhhhhhhhh I am starting to l-l-l-LOVE youuu". Freddy paused then and John a little bothered that the prodding stopped moved his face away from Freddy's warm sweater and looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Then after a moment Freddy asked "you wouldn't love something like me", removing his fingers and looking a little saddened. "NO" John said a little heartbroken by Freddy's admission, "I am starting to love you, I know you might kill people and most likely do even worse with them than simply killing them but I… I DON'T CARE"! John said with such passion and desire that it made Freddy freeze in place as John moved his body closer hands gripping his sweater. "You love me too right" John said "why else would you make my life so much better. I somehow reached something in you reserved for someone you can't help but love with all your heart. Well Freddy I am now curtain that I love you and… I wouldn't care if you killed my friends… or my parents because I know they don't really love me or like me, they only do this for their own sake. All my life…" John now started to cry as sharp tears broke out as he started to weep with his words coming forth with nothing to censor them to protect some non-existent ego. "All my life, no one loved me. I doubt anyone will truly will but in you Freddy, I know you might be the most evil bastard to live on this Earth because I sense that in you but if you are willing to have me love you and for you to love me I don't care. You and I Freddy, I can tell no one really cared about either of us, that we both have so much anger because of it… Freddy if you don't want my life do what you will with me I don't care but if I'm right even in the slightest please… please say you love me back".

The tears wouldn't stop all his pent up anxiety, fears, and pain have come out in an ever flowing river of tears, then as a forever consuming cloud sought to devour him, John was pulled close to a warm sweater. A gentle somewhat sticky clammy hand rubbed his back as a gloved hand held his head in place under a strong chin as a gentle rocking eased John. "I love you John" was all that was said as the gentle rocking moved back and forth easing him slowly down till they both were lying down next to each other. Freddy still holding John close he waited till John stopped crying and he starting to let the love come inside his heart. Then taking a hand Freddy lifted John's face up and had a look of expecting desire as he placed a deep but sensual kiss on his lips.

Then in a melting visage Freddy's clothes and bladed glove disappeared leaving a naked, mutilated by a blazing inferno Freddy's body still had some desirable aspects. Namely his larger than average already lubed (by bodily fluids and not the sexual kind) cock and his mainly build. Not quite muscular but it has a man's shape to it lifting John's legs up John rose a bit to allow his ass to be adjusted for entry. Then both of them holding the others hands in a tight grip they John was penetrated deeply in the missionary position. Feeling the slimy cock works its way to his deep innards feeling a little pain but a lot of love from his nightmare lover. Then in slow steady thrusts Freddy moved his cock inside John to stimulate him till he moaned in desire. Freddy joined in with grunts of having his cock being wrapped so warmly around a tight ass as the way their hips slammed into each other and parted only to slam again became harder and faster. Each seeking not to please themselves but one another they both looked into each other's eyes seeing unconditional love. Then after they both gave a pleasing but not exhilarating spasm they both each other orgasm. Arms held one another close, legs tangled as they were eased down to the bed lying next to one another. Both breathing a little heavier but ultimately John sighed as he cuddled next to Freddy and for the longest time they laid there looking each other in the eyes and from time to time gave one another kisses.

Then as if they both knew that the night's sleep was almost over they both sat up in each other's arms then for that last eternity they looked in each other's eyes kissed then John felt the world around him vanish in pure white when he let the words "I love you" melt his skin away one last time.

John opened his eyes to the morning light as it shone on his ceiling then with a little sigh he wished he could have one more second of undisturbed sleep, after all a second of real time in dreams is worth at least a couple of thousand years if not an eternity.

…To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**I'm Dating Freddy Krueger **

Dream 3 (Teach me a lesson)

Running as fast as she could, Misty Lorries moved faster she ever thought possible moving from pathway to pathway. Left and right on a continuous loop she felt great pain in her spine as she raced in what seemed to be the exact same hallway. The walls were the plain wood ones as the floor was like that of a pine table top. The ceiling was blocked by sight by a blinding light that made everything seem more vivid with her eyes that suddenly shivered with pain. Her all body seemed to collapse in of itself as she felt shreds of herself being ripped as she now scurried on all fours in morbid pain just to escape the horror that was chasing her. She had just finished her science project about the effect of fear on rodents and remembered nodding off then as she woke up late in the day she started out from the then closed school on her way home. However she suddenly saw in the shadows a maniac with what looked like to her a hand full of knives so she ran as fast as she could move. Eventually she ended up feeling herself in pain from head to toe as she sought escape hearing the maniac like he was all around her.

Steaming like now she felt like she was wearing a body length fur coat as she now started to have a particular sense heightened namely the scent. Scurrying along she was somewhat compelled to follow a seemingly random set of passages to a final end. Which was a brick of cheese, she was exited as she scampered to the cheese unthinking as she practically could taste it, but as she closed in on it she heard something close behind her. Turning around she found her escape passage was closed and turning back she saw the cheese suddenly turn brown, then as it deflated to a deep black. Smelling foul the little chamber started filling with noxious fumes, Misty scampered from end of the hall to the other making nervous sounds as she sought to get a gasp of fresh air. Then suddenly the light went dim, looking up now Misty saw in horror the manic now practically a giant compared to her now laughing out loud. Showing the knives brandished on a glove as he cackled at her suffocation.

Freddy looked down on Misty enjoying every second of her misery, her fear, and especially her pain nothing was too cruel for this one. Freddy looked at the little rodent girl squeaking, scratching, and thrashing around barely able to breathe. Giving a more horrendous laugh now enjoying the now seeing the blood of her raw throat drip from her mouth.

Then without expecting he felt a little nip on his ear, "so this is what you do for a living honey" as he felt a familiar lower half press itself against his backside. Freddy was completely taken off guard wheeling around nervously he leaned back putting his hands on the table looking John right in his tempting little eyes.

"What? How? Why are you here? How did you do that?" Freddy said flustering as he was had not summoned John into his realm and wondering how did he find his way to him.

Looking somewhat amused at Freddy's little moment of weakness in that usual demonic presence he gave off he bent his head to give Freddy a proper kiss on his tasty lips. Dipping his tongue into that warm dripping, oozing mouth of his, John figured out several sensitive points that made Freddy especially vulnerable to more fondling. However he didn't want to leave Freddy in ignorance over John's sudden appearance when it wasn't at Freddy's own convenience.

So after placing his head on Freddy's soft and very warm sweater he said in a tender voice "I have been waiting to see you all so I finished my homework really early to get an early night's sleep. Then I find when I'm completely under that you weren't there, so I went looking for you. Then after not being able to find you I instead focused really hard to find you and I ended up here". He then motioned with his face at their surroundings which was an old furnace like basement. Full of burning chambers and had a humid feeling to it all, and with a distinct smell of fumes. "Then I followed your charming laughter and found you at work… so I decided to sneak up on you and surprise my dream boyfriend", finished John as he went in to give Freddy a long tender hug. Freddy couldn't help but feel touched and threatened by John's words at the same time, he knew John loved him but he worried over John's growing powers in the dream world. One day he hoped he didn't have to deal with his loved one on that basis however for now he knew it was best just to give his wanting little man whatever he desired.

"So what are you up to here?" John asked looking over at the maze to find a mouse choking and bleeding from the nose and mouth inside of an enclose chamber. Freddy pressed up behind John as he leaned over the maze feeling Freddy's now hardened cock rubbing against his ass. Sigh deeply John rubbed back and Freddy said placing his head on his lovers shoulder "this here… is that bitch Misty Lorries, and she is just here smelling the roses". John laughed at Freddy's sick humor enjoying the dark side of pleasure and laughter that Freddy brought out in Johns once depressed world. Nuzzling his face against Freddy's he said in a touched voice "oh did you go after her because of me? After what she said in class today about me"? Freddy scoffed looking at the mouse now with more disgust "she deserves it the little slut, calling you a fag in class. I know how that hurt you, well do not worry all those little pigs that laughed at her will meet a fair worse fate than the last. No one hurts you and gets away with it mark my words".

John was full of joy hearing Freddy becoming so protective of him, he couldn't help but give his sick man a little mooch on his cheek. Freddy looked at him a little left for words after just being in full fledged hate mode, "you're so sweet honey, loving me the way you do, I love you too and I hope you enjoy taking whatever vengeance you want on them. Aww look the mouse is dead already"?

John looked a little down since he was getting a little hard between been rubbed on his sensitive ass by a nice hard… muscle, and taking some lust in a sick way watching living thing slowly die. Freddy saw this in John and then he started to think that maybe John might want to take part in his escapades once John got used to seeing people he know being brutally slaughtered. Then taking his long green tongue he gave a long lick all around the back of John's neck causing shivers all over John's body. "Oh my sweet child, her soul is mine forever and there will be others to scare, scare right to death. So don't fret I'll make you forget all about your day and nights so there is only you and me… now open wide". John obeyed completely aroused opening his mouth eyes closed waiting to feel Freddy's strong lips around his own. However when he opened them he stared right into his mothers eyes who was shaking him like crazy. "John, John, John" she said "wake up the bus is almost here you'll miss school please hurry up get dressed I have everything waiting for you downstairs". John took a long moment with an expressionless look on his face then with a deep frustrated sigh he gave a motion to let his mother know he is getting dressed so shifting his legs he hoped to find a way to hide his now raging boner before he left for school.

Freddy felt John disappear from his arms, he kissed nothing but open space, looking around frantically he felt empty knowing John had awakened. Right before he was going to fuck his lights completely out, Freddy gave a frustrating angry grunt as he took his ungloved hand and grabbed his cock and started gratifying himself. However he just couldn't get it off the thought of John made him slam at the table in rage wanting to tap that tight, warm, quivering sweet ass. Giving a sigh of arousal just by thinking of it, Freddy grinded his teeth wishing that John just didn't have to go to school today, after all John never slept at school, always full of energy he was nowadays. Thinking angrily how there was absolutely no way he could get to tap that ass while John was awake… that thought was interrupted by another idea. 'Maybe' Freddy thought 'if he can't come to him… maybe he should go to John'. Licking his lips he walked down his realm putting his cock back in his pants having thought of a wicked plan.

John got on the bus to silence hearing rumors of Misty going to the hospital and apparent death, John knew defiantly she was and decided not to add any other news to this growing circulation of rumors. He did hear mention of Freddy Krueger by a particular group of students near the front but just slipping his head phones on his ears he relaxed thinking of taking a long peaceful rest. Licking his lips as he thought of waking up tied down with a blade tracing his spine down following by other acts mostly are performed by a long oozing tongue. Shivering he came back to reality as he noticed the bus stopped at school leaving along with the rest of the students he went to his locker uneventful since most of the school was more preoccupied with Misty's death than anything else. John arrived to first period a little before final bell finding his teacher not there yet, and the class barely there he presumed most left for grief of Misty or were just looking for an excuse to use this tragedy as a free day. Moving to his seat near the third row he was surprised to notice Mr. Bocker was late for class.

Even though Mr. Bocker seemed to be a bit of a drip he was an alright teacher with a punctual schedule. However as John waited it was already ten minutes before Mr. Bocker came in running the hopes of some students looking to ditch due to a fictional 'twenty minute ditching rule'. Mr. Bocker walked a little stiff as if he was completely wooden on the inside of his unusual pale like skin. Dark rims were around his eyes under those glasses of his, John thought he might have been a little more torn up about Misty's death than most teachers.

After the class settled down a bit Mr. Bocker after leaning full weight on the desk quickly and somewhat creepily turned his head quickly towards the class with a wide even creeper grin on his somewhat dead face. "Well class" Mr. Bocker said with a gurgling, crackling edge to his voice, which made John think he was really upset over Mister as Mr. Bocker continued to talk "since this recent… tragedy I will have this class focus on their own studies. Read, discuss projects in small groups, or just relax I don't want everyone to get used to the idea of death before he start class again".

The way Mr. Bocker used those words gained him some questionable stares so after seeing that he struck some kind of nerve he rephrased, "sorry class… I am just a little broken up by Misty's demise. Please excuse me I will be working in my office during class today. So I am hoping you will all be on your best behavior while I am gone".

There was one hand raised by the "m-e-l-v-i-n" of the class Melvin Percy, "but sir" Melvin interjected "we were supposed to have that pop quiz today, and what about last night's assignment".

Mr. Bocker had an un-amused smile on his face as he said walking stiffly as far as he dared from the desk, "Melvin…" Mr. Bocker said "just being a brown noser. There will be no pop quiz, and yesterday's assignment was a crock. Just enjoy having no work in this class and especially _no homework_ today"! That earned him a quick cheer from the class as Melvin sunk in his desk having been put down for the first time ever by Mr. Bocker. John was now suspicious Mr. Bocker never had anything but admiration for Melvin's work ethic also he never would throw away a chance for pop quiz and now that he thought Mr. Bocker didn't like Misty in the slightest. She always corrected him and would frequently argue grammar use with him on a regular basis.

Then Mr. Bocker started to walk towards the door using his arms to help get his leg in motion, "oh by the way" Mr. Bocker began as he was starting out, "I need a volunteer to help me in my office". Immediately Melvin raised his hand but Mr. Bocker said heatedly "but your goddamn hand down Melvin". Melvin did so immediately sinking even lower in his seat, some others rose his hand but suddenly he said "oh John, yes John you'll do fine, come I need you to help me in the office". John found that strange because he didn't raise his hand or gave any indication that he wanted to help but sighing he rose from his seat and followed after Mr. Bocker out the door.

John knew immediately that Mr. Bocker was different as he followed him down the hall to the very end where his office was, being the head of the English department he was granted his own office space. "Thank you for your assistance" Mr. Bocker said somewhat oddly, "it would be a real _relief_ to have you helping me out in there" then opening the door he walked inside John followed unsure. Then as soon as he stepped inside the door slammed shut behind him and it locked itself shut.

John looked back and found the locked and shut on its own. John had a feeling this was the work of one individual so half expecting to see a familiar face when he turned around he was confused to see Mr. Bocker there and not (you know who). Mr. Bocker however seemed to become more flexible in his movement walking towards him at a faster pace he grabbed John by his neck collar and threw him towards the other end of the room. John almost lost his foot as he staggered uncontrollably towards Mr. Bocker's desk where he know bent down over at unintentionally hoping to stop his staggering. Then before he could move he felt a stronger force come up behind him pinning him in place.

John tried to struggle against this perverted teacher in a fit, then seeing a letter opener on the desk he grabbed it and gripped it to stab that would be molester in the eye. However before he made a move he heard whispered in his ear in that familiar skin crawling voice "baby, don't you like me holding you down? It always drives you crazy doesn't it"? John tilted his head but still saw Mr. Bocker, John with a flushed but uncertain face said still not understanding what was happening "is that you"? Not wanting to give away Freddy's name in case it was just Mr. Bocker but something told him that it wasn't Mr. Bocker sticking that hand down the back of his pants. "Look in the mirror" that wickedly seductive voice said, John obeying tilted his head to his left and saw in the mirror… Freddy moving his ungloved hand around the back of his black jeans, then with insertion he felt a strong push inside his sensitive hole.

Gasping John looked back to Mr. Bocker and to the mirror image of Freddy and asked trying to sound coherent words as he felt his ass quiver in pleasure, "how are you doing all this?" before giving in to Freddy's will. The unfamiliar lips came to his ears and then a voice he held dear to his soul said lustfully "Mr. Bocker didn't have his coffee this morning, so he drifted off before class. So I decided to take his body after I took care of his soul… don't worry John you can have as much pleasure with this body as you want, I won't consider it cheating". John shivered as he felt his pants come down around his legs and another hand which felt like Freddy's wickedly awesome knifed glove start pleasuring his now oozing with pre-cum cock. "This morning's session was cut too short... menha (sound of Freddy licking John's ear) so I decided that instead of waiting for you later, I am instead going to take you right now". Then after the finger in his ass left his still contracting opening he heard with a hopeful want a zipper being undone, then a belt buckle, then fabric being pulled down, and finally his own cry of joy.

John felt the cock painfully but more pleasingly go all the way inside of him up till the hilt any resistance was forced aside as he felt the muscle infiltrate him. John didn't look at that dead beat teachers face as it happened he instead with a fogged look laid his head on the desk cleared away the top and watched moaning as Freddy in the mirror pounded him into a wanting mess. John was not safe anywhere from his heartthrob, not in his dreams, not at school, and especially not when he had to clean that pinkish cum from his insides. John felt like he wasn't getting enough even now of Freddy so grabbing with both his hands in a strong vice grip he pulled the bare ass behind him and pulled it tight against his own. The cock pulsed at this and Freddy's face winced at feeling the cock being squeezed extra tight in John cock sucking ass.

John feeling a surge of erotic energy kicked of his pants then with no found strength lifted his grasp on the ass so that the body behind him was off its feet. Then moving quickly he went to the mirror and started maneuvering himself and the possessed body of his former teacher to the office floor. Then turning himself around Freddy saw in Mr. Bocker's eyes John sitting on that heated erection. Before Freddy could voice his approval he was hit with an ever flowing wave of lust move was the tip of that cock all the way to his scolding hot hips. John looked in the mirror with a content smile seeing Freddy lying back writhing in convulsions as John moved as fast as he could ride that cock. Even after Freddy came inside that tightened ass he didn't stop even after John himself shot a load onto the floor, the mirror, and Mr. Bocker's face he still didn't stop. John continued for nearly an hour then after feeling something twitched in his entire lower bowels he let out a stifled cry as he nearly let out a bucket load of cum all over Mr. Bocker. Then breathing heavily John looked in the mirror seeing Freddy nearly passed out then after a moment he saw him starting to face then instead of his content lover was a dead Mr. Bocker. Lifting himself from Mr. Bocker's now soft cock he felt cum pour from his ass down his legs looking now worriedly at the clock he saw in ten minutes before this class was over. Not worrying yet about having his cum all over a dead teacher in his office yet he looked back and saw Mr. Bocker's personal washroom. Walking inside he took some damp toilet paper and his own need for releasing some of that sticky liquid from his guts got himself cleaned in about four minutes.

Leaving the washroom he looked in shock to find, Mr. Bocker gone, along with all that cum walking quickly over to the scene of the crime (sex in a public area). John took his pants and started putting it on as he walked while zipping up his pants to the mirror. Looking intently for a moment he began to see on the other side of its cold smooth surface Freddy. Who was wearing a loving smile and who made John compelled to bring his lips to its surface to feel on the other side Freddy's own in a light kiss. After staring admirably at one another for what seemed like hours John was drawn away from the mirror by hearing the bell ring. Looking back at the mirror right after he saw Freddy now gone, however he knew he would see him again whenever he dreamed and maybe not even then he quickly left the office and went to get his stuff in English class before heading for science.

John found his science teacher to be late also but after ten minutes he saw Mr. Loknere walk into the class looking a little stiff. Trying to keep himself from giving a large goofy smile John sat there patiently as Mr. Loknere asked for some help in his office. John couldn't help but raise his hand high and shaking it frantically hoping he would choose him.

….To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**I'm Dating Freddy Krueger **

No Dreams (If My Life Was A Highway This Would Be It)

John winced in pain from his burn wound that covered his entire back. John let the nurse disinfect it for the day and then apply for bandages as he let out muffled moans in pain. After that was finished the nurse gave him a sedative to help him sleep. Gladly it took away his ability to dream, he just couldn't face his dream ex-boyfriend. Sighing as he fell into a deep numb minded sleep as he felt the pain in his back make his nerves to shake from left to right.

He spent most of his time asleep, or thinking when he wasn't being tormented with his parent's daily visits, from what he could see Freddy has been torturing them. Making them fear their own shadows thinking they brought it on themselves for letting that happen to John they left gift after gift in hopes to make the demon leave them alone.

Every time he was alone he thought about what caused this, of course the answer was simple. It happened after the day Freddy possessed his teachers and had sex with him. He arrived at school and that was when he was approached by… a girl. She confessed to him and somehow, seduced him, it was honestly a onetime thing he didn't even know what caused him to even to that with her but he did and he regretted it immediately after. Then later that night John fell asleep to apologize to Freddy but… Freddy was not happy. He saw the angry, the hate, and the hurt in those eyes. John cried for Freddy for forgiveness but Freddy wouldn't hear of it, John tried to tell him that she got to him on a human level. That she offered him human affection something he genuinely never had before, but that sickened Freddy driving over the edge. John remembered being pushed on his stomach and feeling those one gentle clawed hand slash at his back again and again and again. Feeling every sting of pain, every trickle of blood, then as if that wasn't enough in what John knew was purely out of the heat of the moment set fire to Johns back.

"**You miserable little wretch you thought I wouldn't care… you pathetic little faggot"**, John heard Freddy say and that hurt him most of all. He was woken up by his mother who heard his screams and helped him put out the fire then an ambulance call later and he was at the hospital being treated for third degree burns. They used a drug to put him to sleep but he learned after the first time using it that he didn't dream he guessed it must have been the drugs. So he took the time to really think about what he had done. He gave into his foolish human lust and weaknesses, and then lost the most important part of his live that is what he had done. John knew he wasn't work anything now more than ever, he just screwed up his whole life. Slamming his fist into his bed he sat up and started pulling at his hair, grunting in rage. Then feeling he hadn't been punished enough thought about the most painful thing he could do, and then he felt the twitch in his back from moving around. So he waited till lunch came then after the nurse left he tore off his bandages took his fork and went into the bathroom. There he turned around tilted his head so he could see himself in the mirror then started to engraving his repentance on his back.

Freddy was made as hell first when John woke up before he could make him his forever. He was going to kill John but that was purely because he wanted him to be his body and soul, and since his body was violated he wanted the soul. Then once he was dead all would be forgiven they could be together always he would after doing his various acts upon the people of Elm Street would take his leisure time with John. Making John experience all the forms of spiritual ecstasy however that mother of his woke him up and he had to wait for John to fall asleep again before he could take his soul.

However they gave him a drug that seems to keep him from dreaming making him powerless to see John, torturing John's parents as punishment for letting that happen was not as satisfying as he wanted it to be, neither was killing people in their dreams. He still did it but he couldn't get the imagination needed to do anything more than slash their guts out. After his latest victim Jen Clarkson, being the 'slut' who seduced his poor John Freddy started to get a little worried. Those burns wouldn't take so long to cure so one day he decided to peer in on John by possession a sleeping doctor. Once taking care of that soul being in the way he went to check on John and see if he can't get him off what is keeping him from dreaming. Then if he still felt like doing it, he would in what he would say 'kill the cheating cock sucker'.

He had to suspiciously ask for his room number which only added on to his odd stiff walking and his hallow wicked eyes. Freddy however found the body more maneuverable than the other bodies he possessed and was able to make it to John's room. Where he found with no difficulty but once inside he didn't find John. Asking around he learned that John was dead, bled out a few hours ago, apparently he just sliced up his back burst a vein and died quickly. That made Freddy sick in that body, puking up all the stomach contents, then some blood, then everything else inside that body. Leaving once the body was beyond use back to his dream world to find out where John's soul went.

John saw nothing but a long black environment with a long highway made of blacker things than the world around him was, it seemed endless but after trying to figure out what happened to him among other things he just walked down that lonely road.

Confused, he couldn't remember his name, his hopes, dreams, and love it seemed to be getting colder though as he kept walking. His face felt wet and half frozen as if his back was drenched with oozing fluids but it soon began to freeze. John didn't know anything more than breathing, the tinge of memory that told his mind to try and think so he could remember anything, and to walk down that highway. The atmosphere was getting colder as soundless wind blew down on him, making him slower, making him thirsty, and causing him to shake as the heat left his body.

For many years what was John walked down that road unable to do anything but breathe and moving ever slower till he was little more than a dragged out shuffle.

Eventually after the first few days what was John lost all feeling in its form.

It did feel something eventually when it dragged itself into something solid. A missive black gate, where on the door as a little window which opened into a strange red colored domain. From the door a winged creature, with horns, around the height and weight of a starving housecat with vicious claws and sharp teeth, the creature's voice was foreign to the dragging form as it spoke. However it soon understood the creature talk in its bone snapping voice "well you, are you coming in or do you wish to turn around and walk all the way around"? The form that used to be John couldn't spoke but listened as he tried to raise his stiff and frozen in place neck. "You go back and you'll walk till you disappear from existence" the creature said "at least in here you'll be kept warm, maybe painful but it's better than nothing you know. You get a free meal before being put with the rest a kind of last meals for the damned. Come in the fires are warm and from what the looks of it you may need some thawing".

Food, warmth, feelings were tempting offers made to someone who forgot all of them long ago but still remember having a full stomach, being comfortably in a place away from the dead chill, and being in pain is better than nothing. So with that logic John wished to enter, the creature thought so and opened to gate allowing John to walk right inside. Then after his form disappeared into the red abyss the gate shut, sounding out a clanking final sound which sounded onto the highway unheard from the outside of its black solitarily.

…To Be Concluded

Authors Notes: This fic was supposed to have longer chapters; I actually made a layout of the story and planned a sequel after this fic also. The reason I guess this chapter is so short is I wrote what I had down and that was that, however I guarantee the next chapter will be better than the last four put together with all the Nightmare on Elm street films and a chocolate Sunday… to Freddy slash fans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day of May 18, 2010. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading.**

**I'm Dating Freddy Krueger **

**What Did You Expect LoveTo Be?**

Just like the title implies what did you expect love to be, a charming fairytale with love always singing that last important note at the end of any ballad. Where the power of love stood for the righteous and good, even if the lovers are the foils of all our desperate society we turn on our souls to accept the union. Love is to be expected to be a joyful ending where the birds sing and the lovers live together in any existence life or death. Even in the final sacrifice if one dies or both of them meet the ashes of all others they are given applause on how beautiful it was, but it's not.

Cold hard is the final pitfall of love where love blooms comes the foot of all things moveable to tread on it till life is smashed into the ground. The only reason it's allowed to bloom up once more is to be beaten, bruised, and decayed once more that is the meaning of "replay value".

IT'S ALL A LIE, when the movie fades to it's darken moments and the dawn as settled there is nothing left but the world. Where life a used existence from the land we live off of to the air we breathe and the investment of the quality that is the human experience is either burned alive with a corpse or stuck in a hole. Not to mention the ones that rot in some god forsaken place where even the beast with its nine head can't feed off of your corroded flesh.

Be damned we all are when we meet that final door in a final war of a life ever after eternal damnation of pain and sadism or servitude and pale dead emotions. That is what love is its only a distraction something to keep you from cut cutting wrists and beating your heads against the walls leaving what mark you're going to leave behind. So don't fool your ignorant little heads, let the flood waters just drown down upon you let those tears rip your heart.

Do this because love isn't what it is supposed to be, because believe it or not I seen it with my own eyes such a scene. The demon Freddy master of nightmares and the patron of revenge for his condition fell in love with a mortal. Who was emotional damaged so much so he was seduced by a women the vanity of the human race, she was under the influence of a group of high school elites. These elites plotted to dominate these two in their sick games leaving the male mortal and lover of Freddy unsure of his love for the demon.

However he was drugged by three men of this six mortal group who drugged him and got him riled for sex with any female, if only that sex lasted. The female was not too knowledgeable for three females members of this foul group made her thing that the mortal was a hopeful for her affection.

This eventually led to their union this caused Freddy to be spurred by his mortal lover and he showed his wraith upon him and the misguided women.

The truth was soon discovered since all things are put into the mind and the mind speaks in dreams Freddy soon heard in his realm the truth and became distraught for driving his mortal lover to suicide. Doing vengeance on those students and soon upon all those in the high school in a parade of seemingly endless massacres, which finally left him alone for he couldn't find a reason to kill.

The dream demon tried finding motivation for killing but none could be found and it soon weakened him beyond any salvation in his power to find.

Freddy soon will disappear and his lover is now learning the fine points of hell first hand.

"Wait a minute" said someone I never recognized before, as he walked in on my telling of this fantastic tale. "Fantastic tale… you ruined it you dink".

I of course hadn't ruined the story in the slightest just told what really happened…

"what are you talking about" this obnoxious person said.

"You were almost going to just write and love is… not to mean anything. THE END? Who the hell let you in my writing study to begin with?" of course the obnoxious big mouth spoiler hadn't realized…

"OH! BIG MOUTH SPOILER GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STUDY"!

Of course he hadn't realized that the story was almost done "no it isn't"

…ITS ALMOST DONE… "NO IT IS NOT!"

Now for me to finish by writing, THE EN…. "No you don't give me that pen you son of a…"

Fuck you fagot.

"Yaoi hating garbage talker".

Hair brained lunatic.

"You throw a punch like a dairy farmer"

How appropriate you fight like a cow.

"Groin kicking money style (battle cry) aaaiiiieeeee aaa"!

Oooowwwwwcchhhh fuck… fuck… fuck.

"Get you pin faced head out of here you… and don't left me catch your cenobite here again".

-'Okay I am going… fag'-

"That's it"

-'Girly screams'-

Now the recently returned and incredible sexy Mister Five triumphantly returns to his study chair and begins setting right the wrongs some 'pinhead' sixth dimension basket case had done.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen… quite possible mostly ladies, I have been derailed awhile now due to a series of things. One dealing with a puzzle box, leather sadist demons, a couple of copy right infringement cases, pirate style buccaneer fights, and surprisingly enough a quest appearance by Cher. However I am not going into the details, unless you would like to read a fic coming out soon 'Will There Ever Be A Gay Rainbow – Mister Fives personal fight for truth, justice, and the Gay way of life'. That will be coming right after I put this fic right. Apparently someone got mad because I won't write a fic about them! So now that is out of the way let's observe once again Freddy Kruger once again".

(Clears Authors throat – crack fingers)

**The following fic is a copyright of another entity and I do not own or have permission to use characters, name, and places in said fic. However I am using them namely for a non-profit with no financial or otherwise tangible gain under the international copyrights of the date June 13, 2010. **

I'm Dating Freddy

I Am Getting Done Anything and Everything To Save You

Freddy Krueger like previously stated was fading now lying in his once vivid domain of all things that embodied his evil nature. From the nearly out boilers which once were enflamed in passion, from the atmosphere that was felt like they could burn your flesh off or freeze you to the point of shattering from the faintest sound. Now it was silent except for a low tapping of Freddy's dull, rusty finger blades, as he sat down on his now crumpling throne looking around feeling only the faintest trace of thought in his ethereal skull.

Tilting his head back he led the down pour of shame and regret mutilate his already deformed body. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw his environment the once lair of the might demonic fiend that kept all awake in fear that he'd tear the soul from his bodies. However without any new souls and no attempt to get any has began to drain him, and with his powers weakened all his previously obtained souls escaped his clutches. Leaving him to sink into non-existence… as the fires of his furnace got dimmer and dimmer.

Silence ensnared his realm and as the darkness was coming to claim him he just let out one coherent thought from his now near non-existent mind 'it ends now… I wish Jo…' though the thought ended before it was intended to end.

By a blood chilling scream… Freddy opened his eyes wide as he recognized the screams of fear. It's not until a beast tastes flesh that it realizes how hungry it really is standing up he felt the cold around him irritate his scares. Those scares once thought numb were now coming alive with a pulse of excitement in his system as his blood started to boil over his form.

As the screams got loud Freddy tried testing his legs once near the brink of shattering into pieces now took new strength in a full jog down his dimly lit halls. Every step he took brought him closer to that scream which made the fires inside of him light the furnaces.

Burning, fire, burning on the fire of the dying, burning on the fires of the once dead, it burned anew as flame danced out now of their prison bars seeking to consume anything in its ever consuming form.

Alive now, a long downfall nearly ended him but a sudden surge of the scent made him eager for the hunt, the taste of the prey, and the instinctual nature to go after more until existence ended in an endless void.

Then almost by surprise his sights caught a running figure down a long hallway with fires stretching out to consume her slim form clothes in a floating white garb, with blonde flowing hair trailing behind her as she looked behind her seeking some kind of escape. However looking towards her way of movement she stopped dead looking behind her again and back at the intimidating Freddy afraid feeling the tug of the tiger at her heels and the wolf at her throat, Freddy savored the taste of her fear.

Before he moved in for the kill however as he closed in the paralyzed victim he saw an unfamiliar figure in the darkness of the fumes spewing from the furnaces.

"This bitch his mine…" Freddy said menacingly feeling the hunger burning his gut.

"I am yours too" the figure said in the fumes.

The figure looked at the one he long adored and never forgot the slightest detail about in those long years alone walked into the light of the burning fire.

Freddy could only begin to process the figure he saw nearly completely changed but he knew who it was standing there… John.

"I have come back Freddy" John said with a sharp grin of his new identity as he came forward. To close the gap between the two grabbing the shrieking victim by her long hair pulling her along with him towards his still dumbfounded lover.

Freddy wasn't sure how to proceed he wanted too much to just go back to the way things were but he did something inexcusable to someone he loved and now that same person has come back.

Leaving him for a loss of words and for that matter any idea that he was just standing there with his mouth open like a moron, but John had changed a lot.

For one matter John's skin was black as the darkest pitch with scales that reflected blood red from the furnace fires off its slight surface. His eyes remained the same except for a shimmering depthless red pupil that shone even in the dark. His teeth were like a serpents with his tongue, his hair was longer and wrapped itself gently around his waist, showing in a backdrop of beautiful black his new manly build. Of twisted and corded monstrous muscles with the same serpent like skin, his tongue was forked and long which whipped the air with its harsh twitch of its ribbon like appearance. Blood red and slipper red as it slid out of John's mouth through his closed lips to slides itself over Freddy's face. The taste of sweet, sour, almonds tickled his senses.

Besides all of that John had the same face which Freddy reached out and touched to feel that nonjudgmental soothing soul punch the muscles on his hand as it touched his body. Freddy also viewed below the waist find John naked, and very endowed with a long hard penis, although it was a snake penis. (If you don't know what one looks like Google it and imagine it fifty times bigger in length and girth on a really big snake). Freddy felt his manliness being wounded as he crossed his legs but an aggressive grope found his cock and squeezed it "Freddy… don't be embarrassed this is very important to me… I will want to swallow this later… but first… let's_** eat this bitch**_". Holding onto her in a tight unwavering grip he took her hair with his free hand and put it in her mouth motioning Freddy that he had an evil but romantic idea in mind. Freddy with understanding nod and an approving smirk took the girls feet and put it to his lips.

Then opening each other's mouths wide in an inhuman stretch of jaws they began devouring the screaming victim into their bottomless innards. Then as their lips met they closed their mouths biting her into two swallowing her half's and closing their mouths around in a passionate kiss sharing her innards and bodily fluids in a deep lock of tongues.

Savoring each other's taste and the blood of the girl in their mouths they swallowed hard and broke lips.

Freddy was in complete awe at how his sex drive seemed to stiffen his hips and cause him to jerk in response to the vibration of the energies John sent down his system.

Freddy however got back to a nagging question that came back into mind "John" uttering the question aloud as he let those strong arms hold him against that soothing snake skin "how did you come back? And like this"? The question was easily answered and accepted "I made a deal with the boss down in Hell; he was easy to talk too actually. I agreed to serve him and provide him with souls for damnation if I can come back to be with you. This new form is a way to let everyone know I am from his spawn by taking his original form. I would have come sooner Freddy but in order for me to come to this transformation I needed to be absorbed by the boss he had to fuck my mother. Nine months I was born I then had to grow up and strong enough by feeding on souls to enter your realm all the while feeling you slip away. For eighteen years Freddy I felt you give up but I didn't I did everything I could do and more I finally managed to come back to you and found redemption in the master's service for my sins. So before I left I decided to give me parents the peace they deserved for all the years of love… especially for trying to kill me as a newborn spawn, and once I got strong enough I got you something to feed upon to get strong again. Now that you're strong again I am going to make good on what I said earlier".

Freddy was going to say something more but he felt his pants fall down around his ankles before he even realized what happened and seeking John's head disappear below his waste he felt a unbelievably strong vacuum try and rip his cock off. Freddy's ass jerk backwards as a moist clamp pleasure his cock, and made him put his full weight on John's shoulder trying to keep from falling over. Giving off muffled moans he was so out of practice in sex he nearly emptied himself into John's constricting throat.

Panting in tired joy at his orgasm Freddy let himself rest on John a little more before he was put on all fours to the ground. Then before he could react a slimly spike like muscle opened his backside allowing a cock with the girth of an adult wrist enter him and push its way into his guts. Feeling the muscle slide in stimulating his sensitive cock which shot a stream of cum from its pulsing head, and with little resistance and with such quickness felling the waist of his lover whack his backside made him give a teary eyed groan.

It was a groan full of pain and caused him to shake in desperation as he prayed that his John now having dominated him to the role of servant begged his master for mercy.

John was still full of love so he made his cock a normal acceptable size for Freddy standards for the sole purpose of making him satisfied.

Making his cock jab at his prostate John pushed himself against it so hard it made Freddy's ass squeeze his cock which shot out a humid liquid. Freddy exhaling as he felt his torso shake gave up to exhaustion and let warm strong arms hold him teary eyed from being turned into a sex slave by that powerful once human who evolved into a dominating demonic spawn of the great evil.

Well after that Freddy and John settled down and just satisfied themselves to slaughtering the kids of Elm Street to fit with Freddy's motive. The eventually gave way to thirty movie sequels where they terrorized eight generations of kids. Eventually copyright issues ended the series but that never stopped the nightmare.

Nightmares are actually pretty stimulating they let us know our greatest fears, our worries, and long gone painful memories. Nightmares are often wished never to be dreamed and if dreamed ended as soon as they being. However I write for myself when I state that I hope this nightmare never ends and of course it never did.

THE END…? OR IS IT?

After Fic Party.

Craven moves over to the food table next to Mister Five with an eager look on his face.

Craven "oh excuse me"

Purposely bumping into Mister Five.

Craven "hey Mister Five I didn't know you'd be here how you been".

Mister Five "it's my after fic party Wes"

Mister Five says looking somewhat annoyed by Craven's need for his attention.

Craven "hey hey… yeah I was hoping you read my lasted project".

Mister Five "I don't like it"

Craven "come on it's a good idea why not turn it into a fic come on man. I been asked by at least eight authors at fanfiction to write this yaoi slash flick and I told them flat out 'no Mister Five is the man for this'".

Mister Five "First of all Craven stick to horror film's your ideas for yaoi fic would cause Thriller to go out of style at the nearest graveyard".

Craven "oh come on name one thing wrong with it".

Mister Five turns around and raises his forefinger.

Mister Five "one you don't have any sex scenes besides some heavy petting… readers expect a little more than a generous hand job from a loved one. Two you pairing sucks I mean Pinhead from Hellraiser and Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate factory, I mean what's the connection man. And lastly I don't think Pinhead would meet the criteria for any yaoi fic since in reality he is a glorified jerk off with no moral taste for homosexual erotica. Or something homely like yaoi so don't come here and ask me to do a project no one else would touch with the stick the Who's down in Whoville used to poke the Grinch".

Craven "you could have just said you didn't like it and left it at that".

Craven walking away with his head hung down.

Mister Five rolling his eyes sighs.

Mister Five "okay Wes give me the script I'll write it".

Craven "No".

Mister Five "Come on Craven".

Craven "No you don't mean it".

Mister Five "give me the fucking script".

Craven "Okay! Thanks man"!

Mister Five sighs as he scans the script.

Mister Five "ugh this is going to take up some time. Sigh… hm maybe if I make some tweeks here and here. Ah-ha. I am a genius! This will work perfectly".

The Members of Ah-Ha come over "did you call use Mister Five".

Mister Five "uhhh… yes I was wondering if you guys wanted to work with me on a project by Wes Craven".

Ah-Ha lead singer "Yeah sure you need a soundtrack".

Mister Five "nah I just need someone to fill in the role of Pin Head for this project".

Ah-Ha lead guitar "can't you ask the man in person".

Mister Five flashes back to Pin Head giving him a flow job but accidently piercing his cock.

Mister Five "we had a rough falling out",

Fades Out.


	6. Notice Sequel

Notice this is just a notice to tell you a sequel to this fic is coming August 13, 2011. So if you are interested please look it up it will be entitled;

The New Sensation.


End file.
